


No Capes! AU

by Gemini_Baby



Series: Tumblr Requests and Prompts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, YeetDC2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: For the sentence fics: Bruce and Dick no capes AU
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Tumblr Requests and Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612405
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	No Capes! AU

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked:  
> For the sentence fics: Bruce and Dick (obviously non romantically gfffhb), no capes AU

Bruce glanced at Dick who was leaning suspiciously closer towards his plate while Bruce was busy on his phone scheduling his next meeting. There was mischief glinting in his son's eyes and Bruce's assumption was confirmed when he looked at their plates as there was a brownie in his plate and chicken patties in his son's plate. He remembers finishing his brownie and Dick sure had eaten his own patties which means his son had exchanged things in their plates again. If Dick doesn't have a sweet tooth and it means more brownies and desserts for Bruce, he is not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome and appreciated


End file.
